Episode 7676 (26th August 2011)
Plot Kylie thanks Eva for letting her stay the night again and tells her how she intends to blackmail Audrey into letting her have her job back. Katy and Chesney row over money. Owen clocks the cool atmosphere. Matt calls in at No.9 and makes Tina breakfast in bed. Tommy quietly seethes. Owen asks Katy what she and Chesney were rowing about. When Katy explains about the electricity bill, Owen insists on giving her the £60. Fiz coos over baby Hope but the moment is shattered when another inmate threatens her and tells her that she'll need to watch out for her little girl. Kylie calls in the salon and tries to demand her job back. She tells Audrey how she saw her out with Marc who was dressed as a woman. Audrey's sickened. Mary stops Dr Carter in the Street and tells him that she has a lazy eye. Dr Carter tells her it's called amblyopia and she should see an optician. Mary's thrilled to think she's got a "condition". Kylie continues with her blackmail plan and shows Audrey the video on her phone. Tommy makes an appointment with Dr Carter. He tells Dr Carter to back off and leave Tina alone but Dr Carter is quick to dismiss him for time-wasting. Distraught Audrey tells Marc about Kylie's threats. Marc feels guilty for the strain he's putting on Audrey. Chesney's annoyed when Katy tells him how Owen has lent them the £60. Fiz begs the Liaison Officer to have her moved to another prison as she and Hope aren't safe where they are. Chesney and Owen attend Katy's scan. They're upset when Owen suggests the baby could have Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome like Izzy. Audrey, Rita, Gail, Sally and Mary meet for a drink in the Rovers. They're horrified when Marc walks in dressed as "Marcia". Audrey's completely mortified. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare (Credited as "Mary Tyler") *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall *Shania - Keeley Forsyth *Liaison Officer - Fiona Clarke *Sonographer - Rachael Black *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Consultation room *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sonography room *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit and liaison office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Marc takes matters into his own hands after Kylie blackmails Audrey with mobile-phone footage of Marcia; and Owen infuriates Chesney during Katy's scan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,680,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes